Remember Me
by Bree Colbern
Summary: Peggy's words still rung out in his head; 'We can go home,'. His finger ran along the barrel of the pistol and he smiled slightly as he shook his head. "No. I don't think I can," He whispered.


**This is just a sad and depressing one-shot that I think could have happened after Civil War. And speaking of Civil War, this has minor spoilers, so yeah, read with caution. :) And this was inspired by RizGriz, whom I dearly appreciate for the idea. :) Go and check out her stories, they're great! This could be considered Romanogers, or just friendship. I ship Romanogers so... But it's up to you! :) I love smiley-faces. :)**

 **Disclaimer: No, I-I don't own a-anything...*sobs***

* * *

Steve sighed brokenly as he looked out the window of some hotel in some random small country. Ever since Civil War, he had been in hiding, doing nothing.

Scott had gone back to help Hope and her father, Clint had gone back to his family, Wanda with him, Sam had gone back with Scott, also, and Bucky was back in the cryofreze. And he was on the run from all his olds teammates.

His life was nothing.

Just empty nights and days leaving him time to feel like the Civil War was his whole fault. And on the rare nights he could sleep, he was plagued with nightmares.

As he looked out the window, he realized he couldn't do it anymore.

He just, couldn't do it any more.

He glanced back at the bed, towards his pillow; where he kept a small gun. But no, he couldn't do that, he was Captain America. But actually, no, he wasn't anymore, thanks to the Accords.

He slowly got up, pulled the covers back slightly, and cautiously reached under the pillow so he could grab the gun. The metal was cool against his calloused hand, and he took a deep breath as he looked at in slight anticipation.

He wanted to end it. He needed to end it. Peggy's words still rung out in his head; 'We can go home,'. His finger ran along the barrel of the pistol and he smiled slightly as he shook his head.

"No. I don't think I can," He whispered. With a small smile on his face, he realized that this would be how the great Captain America got taken down. But he knew this was how his life would end.

He knew it from day one. He wouldn't die in battle, he didn't deserve that, no, he'd die fighting himself.

Just like it always was.

He pressed the barrel to his forehead and took a deep breath, finger on trigger. But there was one last thing he needed to do.

* * *

Natasha jumped slightly when the phone rang. Who knew her number? She reached cautiously towards it, leery of who it was, but that feeling of nervousness was replaced by confusion when she read Steve's name. She answered it without hesitation, and brought it up to her ear.

"Hey, Nat," A soft voice from the other side of the phone said.

"Steve? Is that you? How did you get my number?" She could practically see him shrugging.

"It doesn't matter right now, what matters is, I needed to talk to you." He sighed and she realized that right now she's even more confused than before.

"Steve? What's going on?"

"Nat, listen, I'm-I'm sorry about what I did to cause the Civil War, I just thought I was doing what was best. But now I see that I just made everything worse, and I'm sorry. And right now, I just, I can't handle the guilt anymore. I can't handle the pain," His voice broke, and it was so quiet, she almost didn't hear it.

"S-Steve?" She asked, voice wavering as she realized where this might be going.

"I'll hang up soon, but I'm sorry that I caused you all this pain." Panic rushed through her.

Steve and her always had some sort of unspoken language that only the two of them understood. They both knew when the other one was in distress, and they could both read each other's minds.

Even miles apart.

"Steve, no, don't do this. You stopped me when I almost did this, how can you go and do it? Please just, it'll get better, I know it will. And this War, this was so not your fault! You did nothing that the rest of us wouldn't have done if we were in your shoes! Just, please, don't do this." She whispered, words getting more and more panicked towards the end.

"I have to, Nat, I'm sorry." He said, and her heart broke into two pieces right then and there. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to fall slowly.

"I love you, Nat, good bye. Maybe I'll see you again sometime. Just please," His voice broke, and she could hear a gun cock.

Her heart sunk at the sound, and she realized that the next two words he said, would be the last she ever heard from him.

"Remember me."

* * *

 **I told you it was short and depressing. Please review, I absolutely love reviews, and if you would take a small amount of time out of your day to review, I think you're one of the coolest people ever. No joke. :)**


End file.
